Found
by Shipqueen21
Summary: Robins memory returns and he sets out to find Vlad. When he finds him he gets wrapped up in the world of mystery and much more dangerous. Was this more than he bargained for? Not set after any specific episode. Set with Wolfie and the co-existence class but Erin is still human.
1. Chapter 1

Robin sat in class with an empty seat beside him. It had been 4 months since Vlad left and he now didn't have anybody to be with. He had been best friends with Vlad and they did everything together. Robin had forgotten a lot about Vlad and felt guilty about it. He didn't know why he'd forgotten so much but the rest of him family did to. It was like him brain was Swiss cheese and Vlad was in the holes. Robin decided that he needed to remember. Robin completely zoned out of the lesson and tried to remember as much as he could about him. Words came up.

Vlad

Ingrid

Mr. Count only that wasn't him real name but Robin had completely forgotten what it was

Renfield

Castle

Party

That was almost all the words that he could remember. He racked his brain harder and thought of more complex words

Capes

Secret

Hatred of his father

Why did he hate his father though? Robin thought harder and a sentence started to form. Wanting him ... what he doesn't ... be. Robin tried to form a sentence and finally got got one. He wanted him to be what he doesn't want to be. As soon as he heard that he knew it was right but he didn't know what his father tried to get him to be. It was something about him future and who he was. Robin thought about this for a long time and it became almost like a ritual for him and slowly. Very slowly his memory started to return.

After two months he knew that there was something about blood, mirrors and a crown. After six months he knew that there was something about teeth, 16 and chosen one. After nine months he knew about biting, bats, sunlight and dust. But finally after a year of this painstakingly long process his memory finally returned fully. As his memory came back he tried to tell people about his memory returning but nobody believed him. The last thing that Robin remembered was that their name was Dracula. As Robin did this ritual he had no friends. He was very alone. People thought that he was crazy, even more that before but Robin didn't bother with other people and as soon as he had his full memory back the first thing that he decided to do was try to find where he was now. He knew that Vlad didn't want anybody to find him but Robin knew that he needed to. This was what all him hard work was for. All to this moment and Robin was ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I sniff the air and smell the wild vampire. She's close. I zoom to her scent and hide behind the bushes right behind her. A breather came out of the path beside her with a baby in a stroller. The vampire hisses at the lady with her fangs out causing her to scream frantically. That is when I zoom out of my hiding space and use my powers to grab hold of the vampire making sure that she couldn't move. I held her in place gagging at walk over to the lady. She was curled up in a ball whimpering. I got her to stare into my eyes and hypnotise her to see nothing and carry on with her day. "I force the wild vampire into a bat and make her fly with me to Garside Grange. We go through my bedroom or more coffinroom and release her from my hold. She drops on the ground poking at her throat.

"What were you going to do to that breather?" I demand and the vampire girl finally found her voice. "Drain her dry" she replies smugly with her voice still slightly raspy. "Wrong!" I say "for blood go to the blood banks and for that I'm putting you in the co-existence class". The vampire girl moaned as I dragged her to the classroom. "We have a new student" I say as I drag her into the lesson. Bertrand stopped in the middle of his sentence and helped me plop the girl in her seat. I then speed up to the attic to get Erin so that I can show her the girl.

"I speed through the door until I get to outside Erin's door. I slid to a halt and knock. Erin peeks out of the door but once she sees me she opens it all the way. "I found the girl" I say to Erin and she nods "do you want to go see her?" Erin stands up "I hope that's a good idea" she says. "Let's go"

On our way there I stop outside the blood cabinet. I creak open the door and grab a bottle of AB+ to show that bottled blood is just as good as fresh. I think. I still haven't tried human blood but the smell was so appetising. I take a deep breath and carry on, determined to never drink human blood.

"We start to go down the steps when I smell a breather coming in the door. I stop almost immediately and tell Erin that someone's here. She looks confused and we go down the steps more until we can see who it is. I look over to the door and the bottle of blood slips out of my hand and smashes the the floor, spilling blood everywhere. My eyes turn but I blink that away and to make sure that I'm seeing right. At the door is Robin.


End file.
